


“For a moment, nothing happened. Then, after a second or so, nothing continued to happen.”

by notjustmom



Series: Towel Day 2018 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Douglas Adams, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, angsty fluff, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Their first kiss...





	“For a moment, nothing happened. Then, after a second or so, nothing continued to happen.”

If he were completely honest with himself, which he could be from time to time in spite of himself, John had been thinking about it. Of course he had. They had had their moments, as early as Angelo's, or when they had returned from the ridiculous dash through London, and were catching their breath before that damned fake drugs bust; even that split second when he had caught him by surprise for the first time, letting him see, telling him something he hadn't quite worked out, that he had already died once and come back, probably for him, well, that's a ridiculous thought, frankly - but they were ridiculous, weren't they?

Always had been. 

It wasn't that either of them lacked courage, precisely - they each possessed buckets of the stuff, they had proven that over and over again, over the years - they were quite willing to sacrifice everything for the other, and even for perfect strangers, even Donovan would have to give them that.

Wait.   
Back up the train a bit, now. Why did she just pop into his inner monologue?   
Ah yes.   
Right. Possibly because even she was looking at him with something close to compassion at the moment.  
Right. 

Well then. He heard feet rushing towards them, fuzzy noises were slowly morphing into sirens and shouted words that he knew - if he could just stop time for just - A hand touched his face, not just any hand, his hand, telling him to hurry, possibly, or maybe he just wanted to know what his face felt like before. No. Nope. He carefully leaned closer and pressed his lips to Sherlock's and watched as his eyes fluttered open.

And nothing happened. 

The wet pavement they were sitting on didn't become a sinkhole and drag them under. Bolts of lightning didn't crash around them, the universe as he knew it didn't end, and Sherlock was still breathing in his arms. 

Another moment passed and still nothing much happened. 

Except...

Sherlock managed to grin and whisper, "what took you so bloody long, John?" before closing his eyes again. The EMTs swooped down next to them and somehow John let them take Sherlock from his arms, put him on the stretcher and into the ambulance before he could blink, breathe or bellow. Lestrade knelt next to him, then helped him to stand long enough so he could be persuaded to fall into someone's sedan, and driven home. Paperwork could be filled out when he was ready, no rush - Sherlock was going to be fine, he was a tough bastard with a couple lives left in 'im yet, no worries, mate.

Scene change to the waiting room. In clean clothes and a cup of what could be euphemistically considered coffee had been placed into his hands at some point. He had no concept of time, his phone had been broken, stepped on, he thought he remembered, at some point over the last few hours. He blinked to find Mycroft sitting across from him.

Really.   
No.   
It was just too much.

"He's asking for you."

"What?"

Mycroft sighed. "My brother is awake and demanding to see you."

"Wait."

"You've been sitting here for a day and a half, Dr. Watson."

John squinted at the man in front of him and shook his head. No. It wasn't possible.

"You wouldn't leave." Mycroft took the cold, unsipped coffee from his hands with disgust, stood up and binned it, then helped John to his feet. "My brother is a very fortunate man, to have you as his friend, Dr. Watson."

He dropped into the chair next to the bed and closed his eyes for a moment. Just a moment.

"John?"

He opened his eyes to find Sherlock watching him curiously.

And he wondered why it had taken him so long.


End file.
